


Waiting for Santa

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets his turn to sound off.<br/>This story follows Busted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This piece actually comes before Stoddard's bit (Debunking Sandburg) and after Brown's (Busted.) These vignettes are not a true series, but I've gotten hooked on looking at the guys through the eyes of others and it's been great fun.

## Waiting for Santa

by J M Griffin

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair (and Daryl) are not mine, damn it. They belong to Pet Fly and UPN. 

* * *

Waiting for Santa  
By J. M. Griffin 

"Wait here. This won't take long," my dad says. 

I sigh and plop into the chair behind his desk. Dad glares at me as he goes out the door of his office, but he doesn't tell me to move. It's my consolation prize for spending three-quarters of my time with him waiting for him. I lean back in the chair and start to put my feet up. Then I hastily put them back down, because there is such a thing as going too far, and he might have left something and I don't want him to catch me with my feet up on his desk if he happens to duck back in to get it. So I lean back again and slowly look around. 

My dad has a really interesting office. Not what you'd expect from a cop, even if he is the captain of Major Crimes. He has this collection of little black angels and some carvings of these funky jazz artists. I always groan when he gets a new one, but, really, I like them a lot. I like my dad a lot, actually, even when he's driving me crazy. 

Jim Ellison pops his head in the door and gives me a grin. He's a detective and a long time friend of my dad's. He's this big guy, almost as tall as my dad, but unlike my dad he pumps iron and has a washboard stomach. (And yes, I know what a washboard is.) Looking at him, you'd never guess he was gay. 

"Hey Daryl. How's it going?" He calls out to me. 

"S'okay, man." I say nonchalantly. (It is cool to be nonchalant, ya know.) 

"Blair said to invite you and your dad over tonight for enchiladas. Are you interested?" 

I sit up straight. (Okay, so I can drop the nonchalant act fast when it suits me.) I love going over to the loft Jim shares with his partner Blair Sandburg. I always have a blast over there. It's a heck of a lot better than sitting around at my dad's watching TV on a Friday night. "Sure thing. I'll tell my dad when he come back in. What time?" 

"Tell Simon to aim for seven o'clock, but a little earlier or later is fine with us." 

"Cool, I'll tell him." I'm back to nonchalant now. Jim gives me a knowing grin which would steam me if it were coming from almost any other grown-up. He ducks back out the door and I watch through the blinds as he goes back to his desk. 

I'm not supposed to know this, but Jim has special sensory powers. About a year and a half ago, my dad took me with him on a business trip to Peru and we ended up kid-napped and held in a drug operation deep in the jungle. Jim came and bailed us out of trouble and that was when I first saw him in action with the senses. For a while after that, I sort of equated him with Batman. He doesn't have super strength, understand. Just a lot of savvy and an incredible ability to see, hear and smell way beyond what most people are capable. 

Blair came along with Jim on the rescue mission. Blair's been Jim's partner, work partner that is, (Blair's a police observer) for almost three years. The two of them share Jim's loft apartment. Blair's doing his doctoral dissertation on closed societies, which is supposed to be why he hangs around with Jim all the time. But it's really because he's Jim's guide. 

Ha, you thought I was going to say it was because he's Jim's lover. He's that too. I'm not really sure exactly when that part started. My guess is not long after we all got back from Peru. Anyway back to the guide thing. Blair's like Jim's point man. Like in the army, understand? He sort of walks out in front and keeps Jim out of danger. Which is weird because I've heard Blair call Jim his "blessed protector," but it's actually the other way around. Even though he's smaller, Blair protects Jim, not only from danger, but from himself. Believe me, Jim Ellison can be a hard-ass, but he's also pretty harsh on himself. 

Blair's super intelligent. I think somehow he's figured out just what Jim needs to do to get by in this world where no one else is like him. Like any kid, I've dreamed of having super powers, but it must be freaky to have powers nobody else has. I've seen Jim using them just sniffing out a suspect one day while I happened to be along... you guessed it, waiting for my dad. Anyway, Jim's really awesome. Like some kind of human crime lab. (Okay, I confess, I overheard my dad using that phrase to describe him.) 

I'm not sure if my dad knows Jim and Blair are a together as in, a couple. Sometimes my dad can be a super detective and other times he's totally clueless. He constantly cautions me about using a condom and being safe and not getting any girls pregnant, but he never says a word about using a condom so you don't get AIDS. I figure he finds it pretty embarrassing taking to me about sex at all. Good thing my mom is much more direct. She's much more the "Son, I think you are hetero, but if I am wrong, or if you have any doubts, do what you must, but for heaven's sake practice safe sex." 

My dad is more the "pretend he doesn't have any questions, because I don't want to have to answer any" type. Oh, to be fair, I've asked him a few sticky ones and he's come through with good answers. He's just so uncomfortable about it that he makes me uncomfortable. 

So you can see why I don't say anything about Jim and Blair. And I won't be telling him about the day when I got so bored and tired of waiting, I went on a little walk through the lesser used corridors of the station. I'd been exploring like this before and I knew there was a string of interrogation rooms and offices on the second floor of the building that had been damaged when someone ran into the front of the station. They are on the list to be renovated, but the workers haven't gotten to them yet, so they aren't being used and they are a great place to hide in and explore. Except that day, one _was_ being used. I had slipped into the corner office and I was sitting in the desk chair staring out the window when I was startled to hear someone moan. I got very, very quiet, trying not to even breathe loudly and listened. 

What I heard was, "Ah, Chief." 

I knew the voice. I knew the nickname. If possible I got even quieter as I tiptoed over to the wall and knelt down to peer through a crack in the sheet rock. I got a real eyeful. There was big Jim Ellison, perched on the edge of a desk, head back, hands holding the edge of the desk for dear life. And he was being kissed and caressed and, and... gone after by none other than Blair Sandburg. It was both cool and scary to watch. I'd seen a couple of porno movies at a friend's house, but this was something else. I mean, this was the real thing. 

I watched the entire thing, saw Blair take Jim into his mouth and suck at him like nobody's business. One of Jim's hand's came up to bury itself in Blair's curls as he came. Quietly, oh so quietly. Then Jim slipped down from the desk on to his knees and pulled Blair to him and... 

Looked my way. 

I ran like hell. 

They gave me some time to process before Blair approached me about it. 

"I didn't mean to spy." I told him. 

"I know," Blair said quietly. "And we didn't mind. I mean we did, but not because..." Blair hunted for the right words. He obviously didn't want to scare me or offend me. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay with this. And to answer any questions you might have." 

"I've only got one question." I screwed up my courage. 

"Okay, shoot." Blair said, then waited for me to make the leap. 

"Umm, ahh. Do you guys love each other? Is this forever?" 

"That's two questions." Blair said, which made me laugh shakily and let out my breath, which is why he did it. "Yes, to both of those. Yes." 

He said the last "yes" really softly and got this far-away look on his face and I had this gut-level feeling he was telling me the truth. Somehow, Blair's relationship with Jim is something more than the usual. Somehow they fit together in a way which has more to do with who they are as people, even though (as I've seen) sex does have a part in it. 

And that was it. I was actually cool with what I'd seen, as long as they weren't mad or upset with me. 

I didn't tell them that I thought what I'd seen had been totally awesome. 

I want that someday. I mean, I want sex _now_ like any other kid my age. But someday, I want something like what they have. It's kind of like waiting for Santa. No matter how excited you get while you wait, you know the really good stuff comes (no pun intended) after the jolly fat man arrives. Your imagination rarely lives up to the reality of Christmas morning. What Jim and Blair have is the whole shebang, Christmas morning and New Year's rolled into one. 

Weird, huh, that these two guys have it and my hetero parents, married fifteen years and now divorced, never found it. I may be only sixteen, but I think I'm ahead of the game, because I'll know it when I see it in my own life. 

And I'll be all done waiting. 

Finis 


End file.
